Automobiles are designed with many different types of body lines. Generally, there are two main reasons body lines are implemented into automobile designs. The first reason is to add style or distinctiveness to the automobile design. Often times distinctive automobile designs or styles are achieved through a variation of complex body lines. These complex body lines include convex and concave curves, scooped areas, detailed channels, and multi-ribbed channels located within auto body panels.
Body lines are also added to automobile bodies to add strength to the sheet metal body. In recent years, automobile companies have been making an effort to reduce the weight of the vehicles as part of their engineering designs. One solution to reducing the weight of automobiles is to lighten the weight of the sheet metal used for the automobile body. In order to strengthen the light weight sheet metal, the sheet metal must be tempered, or bent in ways which strengthen the sheet metal.
In the past, automobile bodies were formed of relatively heavy weight sheet metal. The automobile body lines were very basic in shape, and usually included flat or gently curved areas. Known devices for fixing damaged automobile panels are capable for use in repairing flat or gently curved regions. One known device used for fixing damaged automobile panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,888 to Akers. Akers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,888 discloses an adjustable squeegee for applying "body puddy" or "body plastic" to damaged surfaces of automobile bodies having flat or gently curved regions. As shown in FIG. 1, such a device is not able to form to exact body lines or curves, and does not lend itself for use in repairing damaged automobile panels which include complex curves or intricate body lines.